borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Animatorxpalmer
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Crawmerax the Invincible page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 16:47, 22 April 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Most people do not care about spelling unless you are editing an article (which is where quotes can be found), then try to use decent grammar. If you do make a mistake on a useful edit, someone else will come along and clean it up. 17:31, April 22, 2011 (UTC) reminder The following is an excerpt from a longer reply to 's post on Dr F's talkpage. : You will usually not be personally criticized for grammar and spelling errors, but do note that we have standards to maintain in order to make the wiki look presentable and coherent. Going from that, I predict that your edits may warrant revisions by others who are more fluent in the language; if such a situation persists, I would suggest that you mention your notable points in the talk page of the article in question, and let someone else incorporate it into the article. See how things go. 17:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) If you are that worried about spelling, try looking up the words you wish to use on wikipedia before editing or in a second window tab while editing if possible. The only thing you will most likely be ask to do is not use personal pronouns in main artical edits ( i, me, my, you, etc.) talk pages, blogs and forums are fine. 03:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :(Dr. F's note - that said, go ahead and edit wherever you like and just keep in mind that others may correct your paper for you if its an article.) If you are unsure, it's always a good idea to type it up in MS Word before copy and pasting.-- 04:27, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki standards The standards of this wiki can take a bit of getting used to. There seems to be 3 things that stand out: *Using 2nd & 3rd person pronouns in articles *Total grammer correctness (did I say that right?) in an article *Signing your posts anywhere that is not an article I am fairly new to the wiki and (sometimes) a baaddd editor. I have gotten used to others helping me with wording and such. If you ever feel that any area of content is lacking, please bring it to our attention like you did with the lilith quote (It is in the rather long section of quotes). The reason we like to have posts signed is because it gives us a link to your talk page, in case we need to contact you (so we don't have to sign for you:). And for reasons of accountability. Just type: ~~~~ after you are done editing. Just saying all this because it is one of the biggest reasons of frustration to new users. Don't worry if you miss anything, it will be taken care of by the community. If you would like to make a custom signature like some of the community members, you can get info at the signature guide. If you need help, just contact me (click my sig) ---> 06:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC)